


Mythea- The Beginning

by PendrickLocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked





	Mythea- The Beginning

It had started the morning when she had walked into his office wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen in his life. It was barely long enough to cover her sexily curved backside. When she bent down to give him his tea, he stared into her blouse which was also quite revealing. Unfortunately, his desk was blocking the view of her legs.

When she left, h thought for a moment about her outfit. There must have been a reason, but he honestly didn't care, he just liked her in her clothes of the day. He briefly imagined what it would be like to push her against the wall, rip her clothes off and make desperate and needy love to her. He groaned lightly, it was going to be a difficult day.  
Not too long after she left his office, she re-entered. “Happy Birthday, Sir,” she said, pulling two slices of cake on little plates from behind her back.

“It's my birthday?” he asked.

“Yeah, it is,” she replied, putting the cake down on his desk. “Can I borrow your lighter sir, for your candle, because mine won't work.”

“Why is my piece larger Anthea? Do you not care about my diet?” he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Not really sir. You don't need to lose weight, you're handsome enough as it is. Your diet is rather pointless in every way sir,” she said quietly. “Do you really not see how handsome you are?”

“No Anthea, I don't. I don't deserve a large piece,” he replied, pulling his lighter from his pocket.

“Yes, you do deserve it sir. I've been naughty. You're a good boy, so you get a larger piece,” she smirked.

“Oh, how are you naughty?” he asked as she set the piece of cake in front of him. 

“Happy birthday,” she said, ignoring his question. “Make a wish.”

He blew out the candle and she smiled. “Enjoy the cake,” she whispered, standing up to leave him in peace with his cake. 

“Anthea, you haven't answered my question,” he said, standing up.

“I'm naughty because I dressed like this to impress you, or try to impress you. I'm naughty because I'm in love with you and I'm not supposed to be,” she said, walking back into his office and setting her cake down on his desk.

Mycroft came around his desk. “You can be in love with whoever your heart wants you to love,” he said, pulling her into him. “And for the record, I love you too.” He kissed her softly, pulling back after a moment, enjoying the smile on her face. “Happy birthday to me.”

THE END


End file.
